The subject invention generally relates to a plow assembly of the type comprising a moldboard with one or more ground engaging blades detachably secured to the moldboard and which are located along and below its bottom edge.
Plow moldboards such as those used in earth removal or snow plowing operations are typically constructed with one or more replaceable ground engaging blades which are commonly made out of hardened steel.
Blades as used on conventional snowplows normally have an 11 foot long steel backing or moldboard with three, 44 inch carbide blades bolted to it. These blades are very heavy (approximately 150 pounds for a steel backing and 75 pounds for each carbide section) and are susceptible to a short wear life due to their ongoing abrasive wear with the ground. Blade replacement can be time consuming particularly where the attachment bolts are bent or frozen, and also relatively dangerous due to their weight.